My Best Friend, Would You be My Girl Friend?
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: 'Dedicated for Hinata's BDay'."Tak perlu seorang dewi untuk meraih hati ini... karena hatiku tlah menjadi milikmu.." Cinta itu butuh keberanian dan perjuangan. Dan berani ngambil resiko diuber-uber dengan parang. WARNING : INSIDE. LAST CHAP. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

My Best Friend, Would You be My Girl Friend?

A NaruHina Fanfic

Dedicated to Hinata's Birthday, 27th December 2010

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

0o0

**BIG WARNING : OOC, OOC, OOC, AU, GAJENESS, maybe ROMANTIC?**

0O0

I Hope you enjoy this.

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

0***0

_Bila anak manusia sedang jatuh cinta..._

_Otak manusianya bakalan berevolusi menjadi otak udang._

_Bila sang adam sedang jatuh cinta..._

_Jiwa pecundangnya akan berubah menjadi jiwa sang Romeo..._

~0o0~

Sebait lagu geblek itu terdengar mengalun di kuping gue. Pas mendengar 'otak udang' gue langsung aja misuh-misuh gaje, tapi pas mendengar 'sang romeo' jiwa ksatria gue langsung bangkit. Memang wajar kok gue ngerasain hal itu, dan secara diam-diam gue yang ngerasa tersindir dengan lagu ntu turut mengiyakan dalam hati. Kenapa? Karana saat ini gue sedang jatuh cintaaa! Dan emang bener dah, gue merasa jadi orang bodoh sedunia dan juga merasa menjadi orang paling ganteng, paling romantis dan paling berani yang pernah ada.

Kenalin, nama gue Uzumaki Naruto. Merupakan makhluk terlangka yang pernah ada. Langka karena ditengah-tengah lautan cowok ganteng (gangguan telinga), tinggi, macho, and kaya, hanya gue satu-satunya cowok yang dekil, item, dan punya tampang pas-pasan tapi punya jiwa romantis yang tinggi. Jiakakakak...

Dan kini, sebentuk hati yang ada di dalam tubuh nista gue ini sedang kebat-kebit merasakan sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta. Rasa itu membuat gue yang pecundang ini serasa menjadi seorang pujangga cinta yang paling hebat, mengalahkan penyair-penyair cinta yang pernah ada. Dan pastinya lo-lo pada pengen tahu gue jatuh cinta sama siapa? Yang jelas bukan sama makhluk yang rada mirip sama manusia dan seluruh tubuhnya di tumbuhi bulu (baca : monyet), tapi sama seorang cewek yang... sumpah... cantik banget!

Dan cewek yang ketiban sial itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga! Sahabat gue sendiri! Arhrghrgrhr! Kenapa juga gue mesti jatuh cinta sama sahabat gue sendiri? Buat lo-lo yang belum tahu Hinata itu kayak gimana, sini gue kasih tahu. Dia itu cantik, putih mulus, dan senyumnya... god dragon (astaga naga)! Muaniiiissss bangetts! Ampun dah! Setiap gue ngeliat senyumannya gue serasa melayang... fly... fly... away... sampai akhirnya gue terbentur keyataan pahit yang sangat pahit ngalahin pare yang tiap hari emak gue masak! Terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kita berdua. Dia cakep, gue pas-pasan. Dia kaya, gue pas-pasan, dia putih mulus, gue item dekil. Parah... namun, hal-hal yang gue sebutin di atas gak pernah menghalangi usaha gue buat bisa ngedapetin cintanya. Gue pengen hubungan gue dan dia ini lebih dari sahabat. Dan gue bakal melakukan apapun demi terwujudnya impian gue itu.

~0o0~

_**24 Desember 2010, at Uzumaki's home...**_

Gue baru aja selesai mandi pas ngedengerin hape gue bunyi. Dengan badan yang hanya terbungkus handuk bulukan gue segera meraih hape Konokia 63 hitam yang tergeletak pasrah diatas meja belajar gue...

_Hinata calling..._

Dag... dig... dug...

Entah, sejak menyadari perasaan nista (cinta) ini ke Hinata, setiap kali gue ngeliat hal yang berhubungan dengan dia gue selalu aja deg-deg serrr gak jelas. Ya seperti kali ini. Dan sambil komat-kamit gak jelas gue tekan tombol hijo di hape gue.

"Halo...?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?" terdengar suara lembut nan merdu hinata menyapu gendang telinga gue. Dan kini giliran jantung gue yang bagaikan menabuh gendang-gendang asmara (uhuuuyyy).

"Yap! Kenapa Hime-chan?" tanya gue dengan memanggilnya dengan nama sayang yang gue berikan. Ceileeh, belum jadi pacar aja udah punya panggilan sayang.

"Enggg, aku mau ngingetin aja... supaya si Mucink jangan lupa di kasih makan ya. Ehh, sekalian deh aku juga mau ke rumahmu mau ngerjain tugas kelompok kita sekaligus ngeliat keadaannya si Mucink... hihihi." kata-kata Hinata meluncur dengan indahnya dan diakhiri dengan cekikikan yang terdengar syahdu. Tapi... tunggu dulu... si Mucink? Si Mucink siapa ya? Pikir gue.

"Si Mucink siapa Hime-chan?" tanya gue dengan nada yang dijaga supaya gak kedengaran blo'on.

"Ya ampunnn! Masa' kamu lupa sih? Mucink kan ikan mas yang kita beli minggu lalu di bazaarnya anak 'Sat-ellite'."

Dan otak gue yang PraPentium pun mulai bekerja, mengacak-acak memory yang ada di sudut-sudut otak gue...

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

! Mampus gue! Gue lupa kalo minggu lalu kita berdua habis beli ikan mas. Berarti kira-kira udah seminggu lebih tuh si Mucink kagak gue kasih makan?. Bah. Langsung aja setelah menutup telepon dari Hime-chan dengan terburu-buru dan penuh basa-basi, gue segera ngacir ke ruang tengah, yang sekaligus merupakan ruang makan juga, tempat akuarium si Mucink berada.

Dan di ruang makan gue ngeliat emak sama bapak gue lagi asyik masyuk bermesraan sambil makan buah apel. Sepotong berdua. Keliatannya mereka baru aja habis makan siang. Dan tanpa mempedulikan emak-bapak gue yang sedang dipengaruhi oleh dewa asmara, gue pun memperhatikan akuarium si Mucink. Lho, kok si Mucink kagak ada yaa? Gue periksa lagi dari berbagai sisi dan sudut, tetep aja gak keliatan. Apa si Mucink dicolong sama kucingnya Mbah Jiraiya kakek gue? Apa si Mucink sang ikan mas tuh telah berevolusi menjadi bunglon yang dapat mengubah warnanya? Ah ngawur... so, daripada belingsatan nyari-sana-sini gak ketemu, gue tanya aja emak gue.

"Mak, ikan mas yang ada di akuarium ini, mana?" tanya gue.

"Ohhh... ikan mas yang udah loyo dan pucet itu? Yang ukurannya segede pentungan itu?" tanya mak gue sambil memberikan ciri-ciri yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri Mucink. Gue langsung aja ngangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Nih, baru aja kita bakar. Tuh mama sisain bagian ekornya kalo kamu mau.." ucap emak gue dengan tampang gak berdosa sambil menunjuk pada seonggok ikan yang tinggal kepala sama bagian ekornya aja.

"MUCIINNKKK! Arhrgrhr! Masa depan gue..." gue langsung teriak histeris. Emak gue heran, bapak gue apa lagi. Dan, tanpa mempedulikan wajah mereka yang penuh tanda tanya, tanda seru, titik koma dan sebagainya itu, gue langsung aja ngibrit keluar rumah. Berlari-berlari entah kemana... mencari cara, gimana caranya supaya si Mucink bisa hidup lagi.

Dan pas di luar rumahpun, gue masih bingung soal si Mucink yang rupanya udah dibantai ama emak-bapak gue. Apa yang mesti gue bilang sama Hinata nanti? Padahalkan gue udah diberi kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab buat miara si Mucink. Nah kalo gue bilang si Mucink udah _Innalillahi...,_ ntar gue dikira gak bertanggung jawab lagi. (lho. Kok kesannya gak baik gitu ya?).

Akhirnya setelah otak ini muter-muter sebanyak 100 kali lapangan sepak bola, gue jungkir balik sambil ngemil lolipop, dan push up 999 kali, akhirnya gue mutusin buat ngacir ke pasar ikan yang jaraknya 500 meter dari rumah gue. Katanya, mutu ikan yang di jual di sana bagus-bagus, tapi sayang harganya rada 'nyelekit'. Ya sudahlah... gak papa, yang penting gue bisa dapetin pengganti si Mucink.

~0o0~

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya gue nyampe juga di toko ikan 'Samehada's Fish' yang katanya punya slogan,' Anda puas... kebanggaan kami'. Tapi, menurut orang-orang, slogan samehada's fish itu gak kayak gitu, lebih tepatnya kayak gini ; 'Samehada's fish. Anda jadi kere... berarti kami jadi kaya' saking mahalnya harga ikan di situ. Tapi, gue mesti gimana lagi? Jarak toko ikan terdekat di Konoha ini tuh ada di pasar Jum'at, di ujung kota Konoha sana. Haduh parah...

"Misi mas... mau beli ikan apa?" tanya seorang penjaga toko yang tampangnya rada-rada aneh gitu, beuhh ngeri gue geliatnya. Tampangnnya mirip ikan Kerapu yang kawin silang sama ikan Hiu. 'Kisame', nama itu yang gue baca dari nametag-nya.

"Mau nyari ikan mas, mas." ucap gue sembari merhatiin keadaan ntu toko ikan.

"Ikan mas-mas? Kenapa gak sekalian aja nyari ikan tante-tante girang?" tanya tuh penjaga toko dengan semyum mesumnya. Gue yang ngedengernya aja langsung merinding. Ini toko ikan apa cabangnya SarKem sih?

"Ikan MAS! Oke? Ikan MAS!" jawab gue dengan penekanan pada kata 'MAS'. Ntu penjaga toko langsung aja ngangguk-ngangguk dan menggiring gue (?) menuju Ikan mas's section. Nah, di bagian penjualan ikan mas, gue di suruh milih-milih ikan yang mau gue beli. Dan pilihan gue jatuh pada ikan yang mirip banget sama Mucink. Bedanya, tuh ikan mas kayak ada tompel-nya gitu, kayak tanda lahir warna item besar di bagian perutnya yang keliatan mencolok banget. Tak apalah, ntar badannya tuh ikan gue cat pake warna kuning mas biar 'tanda lahirnya' gak keliatan hihihi.

"Yang ini mas..." ucap gue sambil menunjuk ikan mas tompelan tadi.

"beneran, yang 'ni?"

"Yoinkkk dah!". Langsung saja tuh mas-mas penjaga toko ngeluarin ntu ikan mas dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik tebal yang berisi air. Gue pun disuruh ngikutin dia buat ke kasir membayar ntu ikan mas.

"Semuanya berapa mas?" tanya gue pada mas-mas kasir yang kayaknya bertampang teroris gitu. Matanya ijo, pake cadar, badannya kekar... beuh... jangan-jangan ini bukan toko ikan tapi malah salah satu jaringannya Al-Qaedah? Atau Abu Tholud yang lagi marak di tipi-tipi ntu. (jyah ngawur...)

"Semuanya..." ujar ntu mas-mas cadaran sambil ngitung pake sempoa miliknya "... total harga enam ratus rebu."

"Hah? Mahal beut? Perasaan tadi harga di akuariumnnya gak gitu deh." Kening gue berkerut mengingat-ngingat kembali harga ntu ikan.

"Yeee, itukan perasaan adek, bukan perasaan saya. Lagian itukan harga akuarium, bukan harga kantongan. Cepet bayar!" ucap tuh kasir (sialan!).

Gue tetep gak terima, tadi pas gue baca di list harga, ntu ikan mas harganya tiga ratus ribu tiga puluh tiga tiga ratus rupiah. Kok malah naik dua kali lipat.

"Tadi harganya gak kayak gitu mas..."

"Lain tadi, lain sekarang! Cepetan bayar! Ato gak jadi beli neh?" tuntut tuh mas-mas. Hah, denger dia ngomong kayak gitu gue langsung ke inget Hinata... trus si Mucink.. trus tuh ikan mas yang udah masuk dalam kantong plastik. Hah, pasrah gue.

"Dikurang dikit deh mas..." tawar gue lagi. Sambil ngelirik dompet gue yang pas-pasan.

"Ya udah deh, harga total lima ratus sembilan puluh sembilan rebu. Gak boleh kurang, boleh lebih." Ya elahhh... Cuma kurang seribu doang. Parah nih toko. Akhirnya, karena capek berdebat sama tuh teroris, gue bayar aja sesuai harga penawaran. Dan akhirnya gue pun balik ke rumah sambil... Jalan kaki!

Selama diperjalanan pulang, gue terus merenungi kejadian yang gue alami barusan. Hal ini benar-benar membuktikan bahwa cinta mampu mengubah otak gue udah berubah jadi otak udang. Kok gue mau-maunya di bego-begoin sama penjual ikan? Gue tatap ikan mas tompelan yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang gue bawa, ihiks... uang jajan gue sekarang telah berevolusi menjadi seekor ikan mas!

Akhirnya, setelah jalan kaki sejauh 500 meter gue nyampe juga di rumah. Dan betapa kagetnya gue, rupanya Hinata udah nunggu di teras rumah gue! Parah! Masa gue mau ketemu dia dalam keadaan dekil begini, mana udah bau keringat gara-gara jalan kaki. Trus nih ikan mas 'kembaran'nya si Mucink masih ada di tangan gue. Kan seharusnya si ikan ini sedang ada di dalam akuarium? Dan baru aja gue mau putar jalan buat masuk rumah lewat pintu belakang, Hinata udah keburu ngeliat gue.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilnya, kontan gue langsung aja pasang muka cengengesan. Trus dia nanya "K-kkamu dari mana? Trus kenapa bawa-bawa ikan mas?"

"Enggg... engg... ini gue... gue... gue habis JALAN-JALAN! Iya, gue habis ngajakin si Mucink jalan-jalan... hehehe..."

"Hah? S-ssiang-siang tengah hari bolong gini kamu ngajakin si Mucink jalan-jalan?" tanyanya dengan keheranan.

"Eng IYA DONG! Masa Cuma anjing doang yang bsia di ajak jalan-jalan? Ikan mas juga dong" dan tiba-tiba aja ide kreatif nan brilian muncul di dalam kepala gue, " dan liat neh, tadi si Mucink gue ikutin lomba 'Tatoo Ikan'. Bayangin, si Mucink dapat Tatoo item gede begini. Keren kan?"

Wajah hinata yang cantiknya naujubillah itu mengkerut. Haduhhh, makin cantik aja dia. Kayaknya dia mau nanya lagi, tapi gak jadi gara-gara gue langsung ngajakin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Masuk yuk Hime-chan, di luar panas..."

"I-iiya deh, kayaknya si Mucink juga udah kepanasan..."

Hahhh... gue selamat!

~0o0~

Dan setelah memasukkan 'si Mucink' ke dalam akuarium, gue segera ngacir ke kamar mandi. Hendak menghilangkan bau kambing yang nempel di badan gue. Setelah mandi dan harum semerbak mewangi menguar dari tubuhnya, gue pun segera turun ke ruang tamu tempat Hinata menunggunya buat belajar bareng.

"Maaf ya Hime-chan, kamu jadi nunggu lama.." ucap gue sambil duduk di sampingnya yang lagi selonjoran di karpet ruang tamu.

"I-iiyaa... gak papa kok. Engg... kita mulai aja ya belajarnya, Kimia aja dulu." Oh... Hinata-chan, kau pengertian banget, tapi entah saat kata 'Kimia' keluar dari bibirmu yang ranum itu gue kayak ngerasa habis minum spiritus dicampur NHCl yak?

Hinata udah tiga kali ngejelasin materi tentang 'Kesetimbangan Kimia', lima kali ngejelasin materi 'Laju Reaksi', dan tujuh kali menjelaskan materi 'Asam-Basa'. Namun, tuh materi-materi gak ada yang ngadem di dalam kepala gue. Yang ada juga, masuk telinga kanan, keluar di HIDUNG. Yang ada dipikiran gue Cuma wajahnya Hinata yang menyejukkan bagai Oksigen, senyumannya mengirimkan berjoule-joule energi ke dalam hati gue, bagaikan kertas lakmus yang dicelupkan ke dalam larutan asam. Jiwaku memerah karenanya. (yang gak ngerti kimia, langkahin aja nih paragraf)

Entah mungkin dia sadar gue pandangin tanpa berkedip, dia langsung menengok ke arah gue yang dari tadi malah memperhatikan penjelasannya. Sial! Gue ketahuan mandangin dia. Gue refleks mengalihkan pandangan gue ke arah lain. Gue jadi salting, dan bisa gue liat dari sudut mata gue Hinata juga bergerak gelisah. Dan tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasa kayak orang yang sekarat dikasih tambahan oksigen, gue udah lama berencana untuk menanyakan hal ini. dan gue pikir ini adalah saatnya.

"Enggg Hime-chan.." gue memberanikan diri buat menanyakan hal yang cukup 'sensitif' ini.

"Tipe cowok lo itu seperti apa sih?" tanya gue dengan nada yang terdengar ogah-ogahan (padahal udah komat-kamit dalam hati) sambil pura-pura membaca buku catatan kimia yang ada di depan gue. Gue ngeliat wajah putih mulus Hinata merona merah, aiiiihhhh... makin manis aja dia. Diapun tersenyum malu-malu sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman buku kimia yang setebal 5 cm dihadapannya. Kebiasaan dia kalo lagi malu.

"K-Kkok.. kokk Na-Naruto-kun Na-nanyain... nanyain yang begituan sih?" ucapnya tergagap.

"Emang salah ya?" tanya gue harap-harap cemas. Yaa.. jangan sampe aja dia tersinggung and tersungging. Ngikkk. Gue ngeliat dia udah gelisah-gelisah gitu, rona merah dari pipinya juga gak mau hilang-hilang. Aihhh...

"Enggg... gak... gak kok." Dari nada suaranya aja udah keliatan banget kalo dia udah ngerasa gak nyaman. Jangan-jangan... gue udah SALAH NGOMONG! Haduhhh parah nih. Masa' udah sahabatan selama sepuluh tahun, gue gak bisa ngertiin dia sih?

Dan sesaat itu juga, suasananya jadi hening. Ruangan yang tadinya penuh canda tawa dan penjelasan dia mengenai materi pelajaran, kini tak ubahnya seperti kuburan. Yang terdengar hanya suara tipi 14 inchi di ruang tamu. Gue juga udah kagok. Salah tingkah mau ngajakin ngomong. Haduh.. masa' gue mesti ngajakin dia main gaple sih? Ayooo naruto! Mikir... mikir...

Dan di tengah-tengah kegundahan gue yang bingung mau ngajakin dia ngomong, eh Hinata bidadariku udah ngomong duluan.

"Enggg... Na-Naruto-kun... eng.. aa..aaaku pulang dulu yah... udah malem." Dan tanpa seizin gue, Hinata ngibrit begitu saja kelaur dari rumah gue. Gue hanya dapat melengos sebal sambil banting-banting kepala gue diatas meja. Ini semua gara-gara gue. Gara-gara gue. Eitttssss... tunggu dulu? Tadi Hinata bilang udah malem? Langsung saja mata gue melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di atas tipi. Lha, inikan baru jam 4 sore?

~0o0~

Gue ngeliat kalender kyuubi yang tergantung di salah satu dinding kamar gue. Tanggal 27 di bulan desember gue tandai pake spidol merah. Tanggal dua tujuh bulan ini Hime-chan ulang tahun. Dan itu berarti tiga hari lagi...

Apa... apa gue mesti nembak dia di ultahnya yang ke tujuh belas ini? wah ini bener-bener momen yang tepat dah... tapi gimana caranya? Gue inikan bukan tipe cowok yang romantis, kalo cowok sableng mah iya. Apa gue mesti pake tuxedo putih sambil naik kuda dan bawa-bawa mawar gitu buat nembak dia? Ahhh... basi. Bukan gue banget.

Gue bangkit dari tempat tidur gue, trus gue jalan ke depan kaca sambil merhatiin tampang kucel gue. Gue rapiin rambut gue yang rada-rada berantakan trus gue tarik napas dalam-dalam dan latihan nembak Hinata di depan kaca.

"Hime-chan, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Mau gak jadi pacar aku?" dan..."Argrhgrhrghr! terlalu nyantai."

"Atau kayak gini aja.. sambil baca puisi! Ahhh iya baca puisi..."

"_Oh Hime-chan... dikau bagaikan permata di gurun pasir..._

_Yang indah nan permai..."_ jyahhh geblek! Ini puisi buat nembak cewek atau buat hari Kartini sih? Ah, gue cari lagi puisi yang kira-kira bagus sebagai 'alat' gue buat nembak Hinata. Dan tanpa sengaja, mata gue melihat tumpukan koran di sudut kamar gue. 'Banjir Wasior, Gempa Bumi di Mentawai, dan Letusan Gunung Merapi Jogja' adalah Headline dari koran Konoha Ekspress itu! Ahaa! Gue dapat ide buat bikin puisi ntu!

"_Ehmmm... Ehmmm..." gue berdehem dikit buat mengucapkan kata-kata indah yang udah nangkring di dalam kepala gue._

"_Hinata... oh, Hinata... rasa cinta ini... bagaikan gempa bumi berskala 9,9 ricther._

_Mampu membuat hatiku tergetar-getar tak karuan._

_Hinata, oh Hinata... senyuman manismu... bagai banjir bandang yang memporak-porandakan hati yang kecil ini._

_Hinata, oh Hinata... diriku sudah tak sanggup lagi... hati ini bagaikan gunung Merapi yang siap meledak. Menyemburkan awan debu dan lahar panas yang melanda Jogjakarta dan sekitarnya..."_

Puisi (geblek) gue selesai. Gue diam... mandangin pantulan diri gue di cermin. Kupret! Gue mau nembak cewek atau mau baca berita sih?. Ah, daripada gue pusing mikirin cara nembak Hinata, mending gue minta bantuan sama Lee aja, diakan 'pangeran cinta'. Katanya...

Gue pun meraih hape yang lagi-lagi tergeletak pasrah di atas ranjang gue, habis gue tindis tadi. Gue cari nomornya 'Si Alis tebal dengan hormon berlebih' itu. Ah dapet...s egera gue calling nomernya...

Terdengar RBT-nya mengalun dengan indah di kuping keren gue ini...

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya..._

_Cinta satu malam buatku melayang..._

Jyah... RBT-nya kacau banget. Cepetan angkat dong Lee.. sakit kuping gue ngedengerin nih lagu kacau.

_Cinta satu mal-_"Halllooowwww? Pangeran cinta di sini?" terdengar suaranya yang bernada –alay- setelah mengangkat telepon gue, langsung aja tuh orang gue bombardir dengan pernyataan'betapa-gak-sukanya-gue-dengan-RBTnya' lalu guepun mengutarakan maksud gue.

"Jadi Lee, gimana dong nih... cara terampuh buat nembak cewek sekelas Hinata?" tanya gue harap-harap cemas.

"Ohhh... nembak cewek seperti hinata itu soal mudah." Jyah, mudah apanya? ,"lo tinggal naik ke atap gedung sekolah, telanjang dada... terus lo loncat dari atap sekolah sambil bawa-bawa spanduk yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU HIME-CHAN'... nah keren kan?"

"YEEE! KEREN NENEK LO BUNTING? Itu mah bukan nyatain cinta, tapi bunuh diri dodol!" plak! Tutttt... langsung gue tutup telpon gue. Sarap nih orang, ngasih saran gak kira-kira. Masa gue mesti loncat dari atap sekolah? Mana sekolah gue tuh tingginya 7 lantai. Kalo gue loncat, gue bakalan jadi abon daging siap makan tuh.

Hah, gue kembali menatap kalender itu, menatap angka dua puluh tujuh yang berhiaskan lingkaran merah... gimana cara gue biar bisa dapetin hati lo, Hime-chan? Pliss kasih tau gue caranya...

~0o0~

To Be Continued...

0o0

Author's Side

Haiiiii-Haiiiii!

Rhyme as Author sableng datang lagi! Wuakakakakak...

Nih fict sableng bin (gak) romantis saia buat spesial untuk ultah Hinata-chan, pacarnya kakak saia *dibantai NH FC*. Sumpah, rada ribet juga saia bikin nih fict. Karena mesti bolak-balik buku kimia untuk menemukan istilah-istilah yang (ngawur) keren buat dinistakan di dalam fict ini. *seseorang : jyah, padahal buat ulangan kimia lu males baca buku, buat bikin fict aja... rajinnya buka buku*.dan... sungguh ya, susah... susah banget buat bisa memunculkan 'sense of romance' di dalam otak seseorang yang sangat gak coret/romantis/coret seperti saia. Yang ada malah gombal, ckckck... parah.

Ya maklumlah, kali inikan fictnya dibuat dengan sudut pandang Naruto, bukan Hinata yang biasanya saia bikin. Jadi mohon maaf ya bila rada-rada gaje. Huhuuhu... dan lagi, saia MENISTAKAN Naruto, wuakakakak... puas rasanya *dibantai*

Yap-yap! Saia sudahi curhatan sableng ini, dan saia punya pantun buat kalian semua para NHL...

_Berlayar ke seberang naik sampan._

_Melihat burung tak bersayap._

_Daku minta teman-teman sekalian.._

_Review yap?_

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**...NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever after...**_

*gak suka? Goreng aspal... wkwkwk just kidding ^_^*


	2. Resiko itu Berani!

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

My Best Friend, Would You be My Girl Friend?

A NaruHina Fanfic

Dedicated to Hinata's Birthday, 27th December 2010

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

0o0

**BIG WARNING : OOC, OOC, OOC, AU, GAJENESS, MISSTYPO, maybe ROMANTIC?**

0O0

I Hope you enjoy this.

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

0***0

Keesokan paginya, gue bangun dengan semangat empat lima, setelah semalaman suntuk mikirin cara buat nembak Hinata, akhirnya gue bisa juga mendapatkan cara nembak yang gak bakalan dia lupain. Setelah gue mandi dan make seragam gue dengan sangat tidak rapinya, gue segera turun ke ruang makan buat sarapan sama emak-bapak gue. Dan di tengah-tengah suasana sarapan yang hangat lagi-lagi menjadi kacau dengan 'sukses'nya. Karena eh karena, si Mbahku Jiraiya dengan keberanian sekelas Dora the Explorer, membaca majalah 'Sinetronmags' di meja makan. Yueekk, itukan majalahnya ibu-ibu, mana covernya adalah bintang sinetron 'Cinta Onta special edisi 1001 malam' yang konon katanya gak bakal tamat-tamat sampe kiamat tiba. Lha? Ngapain juga si mbahku baca majalah yang begituan? Sambil senyum-senyum mesum lagi. Eitttsss... tunggu dulu, senyum mesum? Baca majalah onta malah senyum mesum? Hiii...

Hmmm, gue sudah melihat gelagat tidak baik neh. Apa lagi, emak gue dari tadi merhatiin terus si mbahku yang senyum-senyum najong itu. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka sebuah sendok kayu dengan panjang 12 senti, dengan ketebalan 1,1 mili melesat maju menuju jidat si mbahku!

Bletak!

"Wadawww!" sendok kayu itu dengan sukses mengenai jidat jenong si mbahku, dan terbongkarlah kedoknya selama ini... dibalik majalah 'Sinetronmags', ada sebuah majalah lain... yaitu majalah... majalah... majalah... oh, lupakanlah namanya. Karena yang lebih penting sekarang adalah emak gue merangsek maju ke depan si mbahku dan menarik kerah baju mertuanya itu.

"Kakekk! Kenapa kakek baca majalah beginian di saat-sarapan-dan-di-depan-anak-yang-masih-di-bawah-umur?" tanya emak gue dengan tatapan ala singa betinanya. Jyah... emak, masa gue dikatain masih di bawah umur? 18 tahun masih di bawah umur?

"Ya... Ya... maapin kakek, nak. Kakek khilaf..." jawab si mbah Jiraiya dengan suara yang bergetar karena tua, atau takut?

"Pokoknya. Awas ya." Ancam emak gue, "kalo sampe kakek masih baca-baca majalah begituan... kakek saya masukin ke PANTI JOMPO! Biar gak bisa ngegoda-godain anak gadis orang dan baca majalah 'gak bener' LAGI." Hah... semoga aja si mbahku gak sawan kupingnya mendengar ancaman emak gue tadi. Kasihan, udah tua jadi berasa kayak anak kecil yang mesti diancam ini-itu.

Setelah selesai 'mengancam' si mbah, emak gue kembali lagi ke kursinya, gue garuk-garuk kepala aja melihat 'hubungan menantu-mertua' ini. Sementara bapakku? Bapakku diam-diam menyelipkan majalah 'gak bener' itu di balik jas kantornya. Oh, kenapa aku seperti anak umur lima tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa yak?

Dan setelah insiden itu, sarapan pagi di kediaman Uzumaki berjalan dengan khidmat, se-khidmat dan setenang upacara pemakaman. Setelah selesai sarapan, guepun berpamitan sama kedua orang tua gue dan juga si mbah yang masih aja mijet-mijetin jidatnya. Si mbah sempat hendak menitipkan uang buat beli majalah 'gak bener' lagi. Tapi langsung gue tolak mentah-mentah. Karena, kalo sampe ketahuan emak gue ber'konspirasi' dengan si mbah buat beli yang begituan, gue juga bisa dikirim ke panti jompo!

Akhirnya, setelah naik angkot jurusan Konoha Lama-Konoha Sentral, gue sampai juga di sekolah, dan gue segera menuju kelas gue yang terletak di lantai dua sekolah KHS. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas .SBI 3, gue langsung di sambut dengan amukan massa—gak ding, gue langsung disambut dengan kegembiraan ala anak lima tahun. Habisnya, tuh kelas kalau belum ada guru gak bakalan diam. Persis kayak anak TK. Di bagian sudut kanan kelas gue ngeliat Hinata lagi assik ngerumpi bareng-bareng teman segenk-nya. Gue dengan sengaja lewat di depan dia sambil pasang tampang (sok) cool gue. Eeehhh.. pas gue lewat di depannya, dia sama sekali gak noleh! Padahal gue jelas-jelas lewat di depannya.

Dan dengan sangat anarkisnya gue banting tas gue ke atas meja, dan duduk di bangku gue dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Gue sengaja gitu... biar di perhatiin sama dia. Tapi apa? Apa? Hinata sama sekali gak noleehhh! Ngelirik gue aja kagak! Hah, apa gue harus bawa-bawa pom pom girl sambil nari hula-hula di depannya ya? Ahhh... itu mah malu-maluin banget. Ya sudahlah... mungkin saja dia terlalu assik sama rumpiannya itu.

Gue dan Hinata sama sekali gak berkomunikasi sampai jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi, biasanya gue langsung nyamperin dia buat makan siang bareng di kantin. Dan saat ini... saat ini gue nyuekin dia, huahahaha... gue bisa melihat dengan baik wajahnya yang manis itu kaget plus heran saat gue main serobot aja menuju kantin tanpa ngajakin dia, yang ada gue malah ngajakin Lee buat ke kantin pangeran cinta sableng alias Lee sampe kaget sama kelakuan gue, dia bahkan mengira gue udah pindah 'channel'. Sableng tuh anak!

"Woyy Nar, perasaan semalem lu nelpon gue deh buat nanya gimana cara nembak Hinata, kok sekarang... sekarang lu nyuekin dia sih? Bukannya kalo mo nembak cewe itu mesti getol-getol buat pedekate?" tanya Lee saat kita berdua lagi makan siang di kantin. Awalnya gue diam dulu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir bahwa gue gak bisa menjalankan rencana 'hebat' gue ini seorang diri, akhirnya gue berniat buat minta tolong aja sama dia. Gue bisikin rencana paling spektakuler seabad 21 gue itu ke kuping dia.

"Nah, jadi gitu... gimana, lu mau gak bantuin gue?" tanya gue setelah membisikkan rencana gue itu.

"ASTAGAAA! BEUUHHH... HEBAT BANGET LO NAR! Lu... lu... bukan kamsud gue buat ngehina lu, tapi ide lu itu.. astaga... BRILIAN BANGETTT!"

Hah... seharusnya gue tahu kalo Lee ini menderita KELEBAYAN TINGKAT AKUT. Nyesel gue ngomong sama dia...

Dan kini, seisi kantin pada mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gue (lagu 'Teriakanmu merusak kupingku' mengalun dari kejauhan...).

"Jyah! Geblek lu!" langsung aja gue jitak kepalanya yang lebih mirip helm itu, "teriakan lo kenceng banget, sableng!"

"Yaaa... gue minta maap Nar, gue kelepasan..." jawabnya sambil meringis perih dan memegangi batok kepalanya itu.

"Jadi?"

"Hehehehe, kita hubungi temen-temen kita yang lain..."

Dan disepanjang jam istirahat, gue dan sang pengeran cinta sableng sibuk menghubungi temen-temen yang lain dan berdiskusi mengenai rencana brilian gue ini.

Disepanjang hari ini, sejak masuk sekolah sampai pulang sekolah, gue sama sekali gak berkomunikasi dengan Hinata dalam bentuk dan perantara manapun. Dan hal itu membuat teman-teman sekelas gue pada heran, kok bisa ya si Naruto gak nempel-nempel sama Hinata? Pada saat jam terakhir di sekolah tadi, gue beberapa kali curi-curi pandang ke arah Hinata. Dia serius banget mencatat apa yang bu Anko, guru kimia jelaskan. Mukanya serius banget, gue paling suka ngeliat wajah seriusnya itu, seru aja gitu kalo gue jahilin. Tapi, untuk saat ini gue harus bisa nahan diri buat ngejahilin dia. Nanti rencana yang udah gue susun matang-matang bisa rusak. Hah...

Hinata... Hinata... begitu indahnya dirimu dimataku...

0o0

Di malam yang tampak mendung ini, gue sedang asyik masyuk berkencan dengan gitar kesayangan gue. Gue mainin tuh gitar dengan asal-asalan sembari membayangkan wajah cewek yang selama ini gue sayang.

Hinata...

Gue gak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan yang bernama cinta itu muncul di hati gue, bagaimana perasaan itu muncul, atau mengapa... mengapa gue harus jatuh hati sama dia. Gue gak tahu. Hmm, awalnya perasaan itu begitu menyesakkan, dan... lama kelamaan gue ngerasa hati gue rasanya bakal meledak kalau menahan perasaan ini terus menerus. Awalnya, gue ngerasa salah. Malu. Takut. Gue takut, jangan sampai gara-gara perasaan ini persahabatan gue dan Hinata jadi hancur. Kalau seandainya gue nembak dia, terus dia nolak gue, apa jadinya persahabatan ini? Hancur!

Tapi... gue udah ambil keputusan! Gue harus maju, gue harus berani ngungkapin nih perasaan sama dia. Ini... ini udah gak bisa gue tahan-tahan lagi. Gue gak bakalan tahu Hinata cinta sama gue atau gak kalau seandainya gue gak menyatakaan perasaan ini. Setidaknya, kalau seandainya Hinata nolak gue, berarti gue telah mendapat kepastian. Kepastian bahwa gue hanyalah dianggap sahabat, gak lebih. Dan untuk itu gue gak boleh menyerah dan putus asa.

Karena menyerah dan putus asa hanya ada di kamus para pecundang...

Dan yang jelas, gue bukan pecundang...

0o0

_**Minggu, 26 Desember 2010... pukul 22.05 di kediaman Uzumaki.**_

_**Naru-kun, kamu marah ya sama aku?**_

Ini adalah SMS Hinata yang kesekian kali masuk ke adalam inbox gue. Tercatat dalam rekor SMS gue, ini adalah SMS terbanyak yang pernah masuk ke dalam hape gue. Ada lebih dari 50 sms yang kurang lebih bernada sama dikirim oleh Hinata.

Dan gue sama sekali gak ngebales sms-smsnya dia... sebesar apapun hasrat gue untuk membalasnya...

Dia udah nelpon gue di sepanjang hari ini, dan tak ada satu telepon pun yang gue angkat. Hari ini, gue pengen nyuekin Hinata sehariaaannn. Gue pengen tahu gimana usahanya dia dalam menarik perhatian gue lagi. Padahal, sabtu kemarin dia sudah menyebarkan undangan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah gue. Biasanya, di ulang tahun Hinata yang sebelumnya, kita selalu nyebarin undangan bareng-bareng. Tapi tahun ini dia nyebarin undangannya sendirian, maklum kitakan lagi 'marahan'.

Tok...tok... tok...

Terdengar, pintu kamar gue di ketuk. Wah, pasti mereka semua udah pada datang.

"Naruto-kun... teman-temanmu datang tuh... " panggil emak gue.

"Iya mak, suruh tunggu di ruang tamu aja. Gak lama lagi Naruto turun kok." Jawabku sembari memasukkan segala keperluan yang gue butuhkan malam ini. Setelah yakin semua yang gue butuhkan udah siap, gue segera nyamperin temen-temen gue di ruang tamu.

Dag... dig... dug...

Waduh, jantung gue rasanya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Yooo! Gimana udah siap semuanya?" sapa gue saat gue udah ngeliat temen-temen gue udah bawa barang bawaan masing-masing. Lee, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru (heran gue, biasanya jam delapan dia udah molor), Tenten, dan Temari keliatannya udah stand by dengan segala perlengkapan mereka.

"Lu bener-bener serius Nar, mau ngelakuin ini semua?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Astagaaaa Shikamaru tukang molor yang suka pake kolor sambil lari-lari bawa oborrr. Nyatanya iya Naruto serius! Lu gak liat kita udah persiapan sejauh ini?" jawab Lee. Dasar nih anak emang gila urusan, yang ditanya siapa... yang jawab siapa...

"Gue serius lah Shika, emangnya kenapa?" tanya gue balik.

"Yaa kagak sih. Hanya saja, ini tuh beresiko banget. Lu... lu kelewatan berani dah."

"Gue anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Emang beresiko gimana?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi merapikan rambutnya mulu. Maklum, dia juga lagi pedekate sama Sai (sang seniman sableng).

"Re-si-ko-nya ada-lah... kita bisa ngebangunin orang-orang sekampung, dudul." Jawab Shikamaru dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

"Nah justru di situ letak assiknya, papa..." kali ini Temari yang angkat bicara. Shikamaru yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'papa' langsung mingkem. Hah, Temari... kau memang selalu mampu membungkam jenius pemalas ini.

"Jadi gimana? Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya gue yang saat ini berperans ebagai sang jendral perang.

Dengan sekali angukkan kepala dari pasukan gue, kita beranjak dari markas... menuju medan tempur...

(lagu 'Maju Tak Gentar' mengalun di kejauhan)

0o0

_**Normal POV.**_

_**Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, pukul 23.30... tiga puluh menit sebelum dini hari.**_

Krik... krik... krik...

Suara-suara jangkrik menambah semarak malam yang sangat cerah, bulan sabit yang menggantung diatas sana tampak bersinar sangat terang. Dan sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ada sekelompok orang tengah mencoba memanjat pagar Hyuuga mansion yang tingginya kurang lebih 2 meter. Pergerakan orang-orang itu sangat mencurigakan, ditambah lagi dengan bungkusan besar yang mereka bawa.

Mereka maling?

Ohohoho... ini bukan cerita kriminal kawan, mereka adalah...

'Pasukan Cinta'

Jyahhh... norak amat namanya. Tapi biarin aja, semoga apa yang mereka lakukan di Hyuuga mansion sana tidak memalukan.

"Ayooo... cepat, ke sebelah sini..." komando seseorang yang berambut pirang ala orang kesetrum itu kepada teman-temannya. Mereka kini sedang menuju halaman yang terletak di sayap kiri Hyuuga mansion, tepat di bawah kamar Hinata yang terletak di lantai dua mansion megah itu.

"Di sini?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki bentuk kepala seperti nanas.

"Yap! Di sini, cepat bongkar muatan... waktu kita udah mepet."

"Yeee, salah lo sendiri, ngapain pake lupa beli bensin buat generator yang kita bawa ini..." sahut seseorang yang pake 'helm' dengan 'girang'nya.

Bletak!

"Wadawww... kok gue dijitak sih, Tenten-chan?"

"Suara lu tuh over banget tahu nggak! Lo mau rencana kita jadi kayak jalan gatot subroto? Gagal total?"

"Hushhh... ayo cepat, kita kerja.."

Dengan sekali komando, mereka membongkar dengan anarkis bungkusan besar yang mereka bawa tadi.

"Lee, generatornya taruh di belakang semak-semak aja, biar gak keliatan..." perintah sang jendral pirang berambut ala orang kesetrum.

"Woiii tiang buat spanduknya mana?" tanya seseorang lagi yang tampaknya menjadi kepala bagian Seni pertempuran dalam pasukan norak itu

"Temari-chan... bunga-bunga mawarnya kita susun di sini aja..."

"Ehhh, ambilin gue tang dong. Sekalian ama colokan kabel..." kali ini, terdengar sebuah bisikan dari seseorang yang berkepala nanas.

"Ino, apa susunannya sudah seperti gambar yang di sketsa Sai?"

Pasukan cinta itu... mereka bekerja dengan bisikan di tengah malam yang cerah..

0o0

Pasukan cinta memandangi hasil kerja mereka yang memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, spanduk telah dipasang, lilin-lilin kecil disusun membentuk tanda 'Hati' yang besar di halaman Hyuuga mansion, begitu pula mawar-mawar merah yang yang membentuk lingkaran. Sebuah stand mic berada ditengah-tengah lingkaran bunga dan lilin-lilin itu. Sementara spanduk yang bertuliskan kata-kata cinta dari 99 bahasa terpasang berdiri dibelakang lingkaran itu.

"Telepon dia sekarang, Nar..." ujar Lee sembari menatap hasil kerja mereka.

Cowok pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu segera merongoh hape Konokia yang ada di saku, memencet kombinasi nomor yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala, dan menekan satu-satunya tombol hijau yang ada dihandphonenya itu.

_Tuuutt... tuuuttt...tuttt.._

"Halo?" terdengar suara merdu dari seberang sana.

"Hime-chan... bisa nggak kalo kamu ngelihat apa yang sekarang ini ada di halaman bawah kamar kamu?" pinta Naruto dengan senyum gelisah yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun? I-iini k-k-kkamu?" suara Hinata mulai terdengar tidak sabaran dan yang jelas... kaget. Ngapain Naruto nelpon dia malam-malam? Pake nyuruh ngeliat ke halaman rumah lagi.

"Iyaaa, ini aku. Bisa nggak, kamu lakuin permintaan aku tadi sekarang?"

Tanpa di suruh dua kali lagi, Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka jendela kamarnya yang terhubung dengan balkon kamarnya. Dan sungguh ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi begitu melihat ada Naruto di sana.

Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran lilin dan bunga mawar merah sembari memegang sebuah gitar. Cowok pirang itu bahkan terlihat keren dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu kest yang dikenakannya. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang menyaksikan mahakaryanya.

Hinata... Hinata sudah tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi...

"Hime-chan, bisa nggak kamu ke sini sekarang?" pinta Naruto lagi. Dan tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Hinata segera berlari menuju halaman rumahnya.

"Nar, lu siap-siap sekarang... kita semua dukung lu!" kata Sai sang pelukis spanduk memberikan semangat pada Naruto. Shikamaru bagian 'Teknis mesin' dan Temari, bagian 'penerjemah' tersenyum memberikan dukungan. Ino dan Lee dengan penuh semangat mengacungacungkan jempol mereka dan komat-kamit 'Semoga Berhasil Naruto!'. Naruto kembali mengangguk, senang bahwa teman-temannya memberikan dukungan yang sangat berarti baginya. Namun sepertinya hal itu belum cukup, karena sesungguhnya di dalam dirinya bagaikan ada badai besar yang menerjang. Detak jantungnya seperti dipercepat tiga kali lipat, desiran darahnya tidak tenang, perutnya bergolak, layaknya ombak di lautan luas. Dan badai itu makin bergolak saat dilihatnya Hinata tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hime-chan..."

Hinata berhenti beberapa meter dari Naruto, dia masih... dia masih kaget. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melihat hal semenakjubkan ini di rumahnya. Dibelakang Naruto, terpasang spanduk berukuran raksasa yang penuh dengan kata yang di lukis paling besar 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HIME-CHAN', lalu di ikuti kata 'Aishiteru', 'Wo Ai Ni', 'I love You', 'J'te aime', 'Ikh hou van Jou' dan berbagai bahasa lainnya yang kirang lebih artinya sama.

"Hinata... Hinata... lihatlah. Saksikannlah, ini semua untuk kamu..." ucap Lee dengan menggunakan pengeras suara ala orang-orang demo, membuka pertunjukkan malam itu..

Naruto bersiap, tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyanyikan sebuah **lagu** yang khusus dibuat untuk Hinata. Lagu yang berisi seluruh curahan hatinya...

_**Dari setiap masa yang kita lewati bersama...**_

_**Kusadari bahwa ku t'lah terbuai oleh senyummu...**_

_**Dari setiap canda tawa yang kita lewati bersama...**_

_**Tak perlu seorang dewi untuk meraih hati ini..**_

_**Karena hatiku t'lah menjadi milikmu...**_

_**Bahagia diri ini...**_

_**Karena kau duduk disampingku...**_

_**Menenangkan diriku dengan tawamu...**_

_**Sejukkan hariku dengan hadirmu...**_

_**Dengan segenap jiwaku...**_

_**Kuberikan hati ini padamu..**_

_**Hinata...**_

Petikan terakhir dari kunci nada D minor mengakhiri nyanyian indah yang sarat akan ungkapan perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata. Naruto diam, berdiri mematung setelah sukses menyanyikan lagu itu. Sementara Hinata, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang kini menantinya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Senang. Cemas. Takut. Malu. Dan pastinya, bangga.

"Bodoh..." ucap Hinata saat ia dan Naruto saling berhadapan. Naruto terdiam, apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia akan ditolak?

"Bodoh..." Hinata kembali mengulangi perkataannya. Naruto menunduk, apa maksud dari ucapanmu Hinata? Tak perlu kau buang-buang waktu, tak perlu kau hina Naruto dengan ucapanmu itu.

"I-iiya Hinata, aku emang bodoh kok..." akhirnya sebuah kalimat bernada pesimis keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Hinata langsung mendekap erat tubuh Naruto. Tangisnya pecah di dada pemuda itu.

"Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh... k-kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" kata gadis itu disela-sela tangisnya.

"Mak-maksudmu apa Hinata? Aaaku... aku... minta maaf jika semua ini mengusikmu..."

"Tidak bodoh. Tidak... aku, aku senang! Senaaang sekaliii!"

"Se-senang?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, karena tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku..."

Naruto diam... begitu juga para penonton yang sedari tadi dianggap tidak ada.

"Akhirnya, akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan... aku... aku... juga menyayangimu, Naruto-kun..."

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

Dan berdetik-detik kemudian...

"A-APAAA? Kau... kau juga?" tanya/teriak Naruto sambil memegangi bahu Hinata, menatap langsung pada mata perak yang indah itu, Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum girang, lalu kembali memeluk Hinata, "Terima kasih Hinata... terima kasih..."

"YeaaAAAAHHHH!" dari kejauhan pasukan cinta bersorak-sorak gembira, kecuali Sai yang saat itu tengah mengabadikan momen romantis itu dengan sebuah handycam. Dan rupanya, tidak hanya mereka saja yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan cinta itu. Masih ada berpasang-pasang mata, berpuluh-puluh mata perak yang menonton mereka, memperhatikan mereka, menyaksikan sebuah pengungkapan cinta yang begitu memukau.

"Naruto-niichan... ckckck... dia benar-benar berani." Ucap seorang anak yang sekiranya berumur 13 tahun dari balik jendela yang ada di ruang keluarga Hyuuga, jendela yang letaknya langsung berhadapan dengan halaman yanga di disayap kanan Hyuuga mansion.

"Kuakui dia, Hanabi-chan. Tampang dan kecerdasannya memang boleh di bawah rata-rata, tapi keberaniannya sungguh patut diacungi jempol." Kali ini seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat panjang yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahun yang angkat bicara. Tak dapat disembunyikan ada nada memuji dari suaranya itu. Hanabi dan Neji, mereka hanyalah dua Hyuuga dari puluhan Hyuuga yang tinggal di mansion itu, yang saat ini tengah berisik di dalam mansion karena kagum, dan sekaligus heran akan keberanian seorang pemuda pirang yang kini sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Heiress Hyuuga di halaman mansion mereka.

"Kaaauuu. Kau. Berani-beraninya mengacau di kediamanku, HAH?" suara ngebass itu, nada yang mengintimidasi itu... tak dapat diragukan lagi adalah milik Hiashi Hyuuga. Dan tentu saja, dia mengacaukan momen indah diantara dua makhluk yang sedang dilanda asmara itu.

"A-Ayah..." sahut Hinata tergetar... melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap ayahnya. Kaget. Begitu pula Naruto dan pasukan cintanya. Wer... kewer.. kewer... mata mereka terbelalak, kala melihat di tangan kanan Hiashi Hyuuga ada sebuah parang panjang.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun..."

"A-aapppaaa?"

"La-lla... LARIII!"

Tanpa dikomando dua kali, Naruto langsung berlari menerjang angin, begitu juga pasukan cinta yang langsung kocar-kacir mencari tempat persembunyian dari Hiashi Hyuuga yang mengejar mereka dengan parang 'Pattimura' yang diacung-acungkan.

"Hime-CHAAANNN!" teriak Naruto. Ya tuhan! Sempat-sempatnya!

"APAAA?"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO! DAN... I LOVE YOU!"

Sungguhh... masa muda yang menyenangkan.

0o0

"Naruto! Cepat lari!"

"Sai! Adegan kejar-kejaran ini jangan kau rekam juga!"

"AWAS KALIAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGUSIK KETENANGAN DI RUMAHKU!"

"Naruto! Akan kugilas kau! Seenaknya saja membuat aku malu begini!"

"Ya ampun papa, inikan sudah jadi resikonya... dan ini, jujur aja... assik banget!"

"Assik apanya kalau kita harus berlari menghindari kejaran parang, HAHHHH?"

~0OO0~

YAP! YAP! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA!

**THE END**

**Syalalala, akhirnya selesai jugaaa! Banzai!**

Ahahaha... asiiknya jadi Hinata, ditembak dnegan suasana yang begitu 'mencengangkan'. Satu lagi kesablengan muncul di otak nista saia, kara-kira cara nembak Naruto nanti kayak gimana yak? Pake bunga, ah... udah biasa. Ngasih hadiah? Hmmm kurang oke. Nembak pake lagu? Wah boleh juga tuh. Dan karena katanya di guidelines itu dilarang bikin songfict, maka saia dengan jiwa petualang dan pengarang bebas tingkat tinggi membuat sebuah terobosan...

*semesta menangis*

Saia buat aja lagu sendiri. Yang ternyata hasilnya... abal banget! Saia udah nyadar buta nada, main gitar aja gak tahu, nekat juga bikin lagu... hah... parah! Sebenarnya, sekalian aja mau ditulis pake kunci nada/gitar nya. Tapi karena dikhawatirkan akan dapat menyebabkan kehancuran di blantika musik tanah air, akhirnya Cuma liriknya doang yang ditulis... huhuhu... Tapi, tak apalah... demi kelestarian pairing NaruHina dan konco-konconya... daku rela menahan segala kepedihan ini *halahhh...*.

Nah, bercermin dari Naruto, buat kamu-kamu yang sedang menyukai seseorang.., ayo dong, jangan mau kalah sama Naruto! Seperti buku yang pernah saia baca itu bilang, 'kalah ganteng, kalah kaya, kalah keren gak masalah... tapi kalah berani? Aiii payah lo!'. Ahahai... cinta itu butuh diperjuangkan, dan perjuangan itu butuh keberanian.

Hmm... ada yang berani meniru kenekatan Naruto?

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever After...**_

(gak setuju? Jitak tembok sampe menangis! Wkakakaka...*sableng*)


End file.
